


free at last

by CrystalScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: 28 years ago, Princess Emma of Misthaven was put into a tower, protected by magic, a spell cast by Queen Regina, Emma's grandmother. Some say she is surrounded by treasure, some think she is a hideous beast hidden away to save the face of the kingdom, while others claim she was not saved by Regina, but cursed to sleep eternally.Little do the people of Misthaven know, Emma is no beast, nor is she cursed... But after 28 years of isolation, Emma is desperate for her freedom. When she sees a pirate ship from her tower window, heading towards her prison, she plans to commandeer it. Or, try, at the least.***"And you," The Captain called, pointing his hook at Emma's back. She'd never before wished to have her long hair covering her from the chilly gaze of the captain. "Face me."Emma turned, praying her disguise would work. The captain leveled her with a terrifyingly knowing look, one she held firmly as he moved closer to her. "Yes, captain." She said slowly, in a low drawl. Her voice did not betray her, despite being taken aback by the pirate captain's uncanny beauty, once again. A small part of her told her to swoon... The rest of her told that part to shut up.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. one

one

~ CS ~

Emma knew nothing but how to be alone. And how to sword fight. The few guards stationed at her tower by her grandmother had been gracious enough to teach her, but other than their occasional presence, she was utterly and hopelessly alone. 

Her magic was unexpected, too. At age 18, Emma got angry with Regina, after receiving a letter saying that her return to Misthaven would be postponed until further notice, and one of the dinghy's she had been glaring at exploded. Thankfully, it was empty and no one got hurt, but she'd been afraid, and once again, alone. 

And Regina was no help. She stopped answering Emma's letters after she first asked for help controlling her magic. Regina was her only real friend in the world... Until she stopped contacting Emma. The guards stopped coming. Emma almost wondered if her mother, corrupted by a blackened heart, had finally destroyed the kingdom and taken over... But then, why hadn't Snow White found her yet?

Emma didn't know, and she feared the answer... Her only form of a sensible response came from a scaly imp named Rumplestiltskin who decided that he would 'help' her. She had heard of Rumplestiltskin's form of help from Regina's guards. He would make a deal with her, and take something precious of hers, and if she couldn't pay up... Death would soon follow. Or torture, whatever the Dark One would prefer at that point in time. 

But now, on Emma's 28th birthday, she was hopelessly and utterly alone once more... But for the first time in 10 years, Emma could see a sail of a ship in the distance. It looked like that of the Royal Navy, which was old and hadn't been needed for a long time... Emma's heart skipped at the sight of her freedom. 

At last, she would be free from her stone prison, and among the world and it's inhabitants... Emma rushed in gathering her things together. Perhaps Regina had finally listened to her pleas to free her!

But at another glance, she saw the ship was quickly approaching, and atop its tallest mast sat a black sail. The mark of a pirate.

***

Captain Hook was known to be ruthless. A ruthless fighter, a ruthless hunter, a ruthless captain... A ruthless lover... But that was for the women he took to bed to decide. Treasure and rum were his languages, and blood lust his crave. 

Or so the legends said. 

Treasure. That was his crew's reason for not abandoning ship when he told them they were looking for the lost Princess of Misthaven. Many feared the thought of a woman being onboard at sea, let alone the other myths that surrounded the Princess. As they sailed, Hook heard mentions of the princess being and ugly beast, with a heart as dark as her mother, Snow White. Or, just an ugly beast that ate everything that dared to face her. Hook encouraged them that her tower was rumored to be filled with gold and jewels, and treasures beyond their wildest dreams...

If he hadn't, he'd be sailing with only Mr. Smee at his side, and that was no way to captain a ship. Hook smiled as the fog around the tower began to clear away as the sun rose on yet another, beautiful day at sea. 

"Cap'n?" Hook sighed.

"Aye, Mr. Smee? What can I say to assuage the crew's minds this time?"

"Well, there is one thing I know for certain about the tower... It's protected by a powerful spell cast by the queen herself." Hook looked at his first mate with an expression of distaste. 

"Yes, I'm aware. Are you also aware that my ship is enchanted, Smee? _The queen herself_ enchanted it long ago, unaware it belonged to pirates. We can pass through any spell, any barrier, Smee. the only thing we can't pass through is realms." He looked back towards the tower, which was now clear to be surrounded by a faint barrier, one that would be easy to break through.

"Of course, Captain, but the men, as well as myself, have some concerns..."

"Of course you do." Hook caught the peg of the wheel with his hook, turning to his first mate again. "The princess is no beast, Mr. Smee. She is simply a princess, in distress. And I, the dashing captain, shall be the one to do away with her, while you and the crew carry all the treasure you can into the hull. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain." Smee nodded, before scurrying to the main deck. Hook didn't care about any treasure or princess... Though if her beauty was that of her mother's then perhaps it would be a chance to relax... But no, what Hook wanted, was something he was sure had been locked away within the tower, in the princess' care.

Rumplestiltskin's fabled visit to the young princess... Well, it was said he offered her a deal, but nobody knew if she accepted or denied the deal offered to her. What he knew, was that Rumplestiltskin had hidden the Dark One's dagger within the tower somewhere... And Hook would rip it apart brick by brick until he found that dagger. 

He felt it when they crossed the barrier of the spell. The ship shook slightly, and Hook held on tight, confident in the Jolly Rodger's capability. He could hear his men whispering uneasily in front of him, but he dared not speak, lest his confidence be betrayed. 

They passed cleanly through, unharmed, and soon docked along the rocky shore. The crew stood on the deck, waiting for orders as Hook slowly walked from the wheel, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, men. When I give the word, you go in there, find the treasure and carry back as much as the ole girl can handle..."

"And what will you be doing, Captain?" One man called. Hook looked at him. Could he even really be called a 'man'? Lost boy turned pirate, more like. He was young, for sure, fresh blood... 

"I, of course, will be saving the dear Princess of Misthaven..." He paused, before beginning to laugh. His crew joined in. "Now, who's ready to get some bloody treasure!?"

They cheered, before hurrying down the gangplank to the smaller tower, where they assumed the gold was being held. Hook looked up to the larger one, the one with large windows, and a single wooden door. He saw a flash of golden hair in the window and smirked, before starting towards the tower.

It was a long climb to reach the top, passing many small windows that showed a wonderful view of the sea. If he weren't seeking revenge on the crocodile, he wouldn't mind staying here... But he changed his tune when he reached the top. 

He took one step clear of the door and was suddenly surrounded by pitch-black darkness. The door had slammed shut behind him, the windows were closed. The only light was a single oil lamp sitting in the middle of the room. He took another step forward and was stopped by a sharp blade to his throat. 

***

Emma had never seen a pirate before. She imagined them to be ugly, bearded, heartless, and cold... And that's exactly what she got from many of the crew when she watched them leave their ship... But the last one to step off the gangplank was nothing like the rest. Rugged, sure, but handsome. She tucked her telescope away and disappeared before he could see her face. 

She knew the rumors about her, perhaps he also believed her to be an ugly beast. From one window, she watched him enter the tower, the door banging closed behind him. She grinned, casting a hand out, and using her magic to lock the door to her tower and to barricade the rest of the pirate crew in the other tower. She then flicked her wrist, and an oil lamp appeared lit and burning. She set it on the table in the center of the room before backing into the shadows. 

It was a long few moments before the door opened, and the captain entered. He was beautiful, especially up close. Dark stubble lined his jaw and those piercing blue eyes... She was sure he would spot her when he looked at her. He stepped clear of the door and she flicked her wrist. 

Two things happened. All the windows banged shut at once, in time with the swinging wooden door, and a sharp sword appeared in her hand. The man paused for a moment, before stepping forward again, in reach. She threw the blade out, knicking him as one side pressed into his throat. 

He let out a dark chuckle. "Hello there, princess. This is quite a surprise."

In the low lamplight, she watched him raise his left arm. Her eyes traveled up his arm, and chills ran down her spine when she saw the glint of a sharp hook where his hand should be. He caught her sword on the curve of his hook, drawing it away from his throat. Emma swallowed her breath, clenching her teeth shut. 

She threw her hand out, and a blinding light filled the room. The sun had fully risen in the sky, and it blinded the man before her, giving her the chance to back away from him before he could hurt her. "What do you want?" Emma demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, luv?" He chuckled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at her and paused for a moment. She saw something akin to wonder in his eyes before it was replaced with a menacing glint. 

This man may have been beautiful, and Emma may have counted her blessings when she first saw him step off that ship, but he was as cold and ruthless as any other pirate in existence. Emma leveled her sword at his throat and raised an eyebrow. "Answer my question, _pirate_."

He smirked, stepping closer. Emma was terrified, but to her credit, her hand didn't waver, and her blade stayed steady where it was. "Well, luv, I heard rumor that the Dark One visited you in the past... Offered you a deal..."

"Please," Emma scoffed. "Rumplestiltskin is a fool. He didn't offer me a deal. He came to me and I turned him away. He didn't get the chance to offer me anything."

The pirate raised an eyebrow. "Not just anyone can turn down the Dark One, luv, you must be special."

"As special as a beast locked away by her grandmother because of her ugliness?" He almost seemed startled at the venom in her words. "I know what they say about me. That I was cursed into an eternal sleep. That I am as evil and vile as my mother, Snow White. That I'm a hideous monster, transformed by my mother's evil heart... Do you think I'm dumb, pirate?"

"The name's Killian..." He said smoothly. Emma smirked.

"Does it look like I care, _pirate_?" He took her by surprise a half-second later, knocking her sword from her hand using his hook. Emma took a step back and found herself pressed against the wall. Killian moved close to her, grabbing her hands, pinning one with his hook, the other with his hand. Emma sucked in a breath as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. 

"My _name_ , luv, is Killian. So use it."

"Why?" She scoffed. "You'll kill me either way."

"Me? Kill a princess? Do I look like I want to add 'princess killer' to my list of crimes?" He continued to whisper in her ear. "No, luv... I prefer to make love to the princesses I come across... And they never seem to complain."

Emma brought her knee up quickly, and Killian groaned, falling backward, pain lacing his face. She skirted around him to grab her sword, catching the handle of his own in her hand and freeing it of his sheath. She crossed them over his throat, keeping him in place unless he were to knock them away again. Emma moved so she had a foot on either side of his chest. "One move and I cut your head off."

He laughed. It caught Emma off guard for a moment, but she held her stance. "Why kill me when I can give you freedom?"

She hesitated. "Why? Why would you help me?"

"Because, even if I didn't, I'd still tear this tower apart looking for the Dark One's dagger... Might as well send you to a place other than the rubble this will be soon enough." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You want the Dark One's dagger? Why?"

"Let's just say the crocodile and I have a bit of... Unfinished business to attend too... Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. But it's not here." He raised an eyebrow, still on his back under her.

"Where is it then, luv?"

"Not telling." She snapped. Killian snarled, swiftly throwing her off her feet. The swords clattered against the stone floors as he pinned her once more. 

"Hmm..." He hummed, a knee on either side of her hips. His piercing eyes moved down her body and lingered for a moment on her chest, which rose and fell with her rapid breaths. "I must admit, darling... I would love the chance to show you what a pirate can really do when he has a beautiful woman under him..."

Emma felt herself blush, against her will. He noticed and grinned. "How about we forget this little... Disagreement happened for now, and I satisfy us both, eh?"

"Get off me." Emma snarled, despite the tingle of excitement in her belly. She'd never even been kissed. She was curious... But she definitely wouldn't lose her virtue to a filthy pirate. "I don't want anything from you." 

"Oh, but you will..." He whispered, his tone sending a shiver down her spine, adding to the tingle in her gut. It didn't help when she felt his hand move down her side, and the pants she wore in lieu of a skirt. His fingers trailed along her inner thigh, and warmth replaced the tingle. She bit back a gasp. "You will want me, princess... They always do."

"Not a chance." Emma scoffed, her voice breathy despite her best attempts. Killian smirked, and his lips moved to her ear. 

"What was that, luv?"

"I said _not a chance_!" Her voice didn't waver this time, but deep down, she wanted to beg him to do with her what he wanted. She had more dignity than that... "Now get off me."

"What's the magic word?" He said again, his hand trailing up her thigh. Instead of speaking, Emma opened her hands. A blast of magic flew out, and Killian was sent flying across the room. He slammed into the wall, and a shelf fell, the wood hitting him in the head. He was unconscious. 

Emma couldn't believe her luck. She'd just knocked out a pirate! 

Cutting her celebration short, Emma grabbed the pirate hat she had stolen from a guardsman who had cut down a pirate long ago and tucked her golden curls inside it. She could use the brim to hide her face. Hurrying out of the room and down the stairs, she released the pirate crew from the other tower. The hadn't even noticed they were barricaded in. They came out one by one, each one carrying arms full of treasure. Emma smiled. Little did they know, it was an illusion she'd conjured up.

Regina may have never taken her up on magic lessons, but Emma was a quick study, and she learned on her own...

She slipped in among the crew, unnoticed by them. They all reeked heavily of rum. Emma had to resist the urge to pinch her nose in disgust. Killian hadn't been knocked unconscious for long. He returned to the ship, a hand on his head, supporting a bloody cut from where the wooden shelf had struck him. 

The crew cheered triumphantly at first until they saw the murder in his eyes. 

"Captain?" A man in a red cap called. "What happened with the..." He trailed off as Killian's eyes landed on him. 

"Where is she?" He snarled. "I know she snuck onto the ship, you bloody wankers, now where is she!?" 

The crew looked amongst each other uneasily. Emma did the same. She had one thing on her side, Killian, the captain, was the only one who knew what she looked like... Plus, the crew was thoroughly drunk. They continued to look dumbly between one another, until Killian, fed up with their confusion, grabbed a member of the crew. 

They were young, merely a boy, probably no older than 16. Terror glowed in his eyes. Emma gasped, covering her mouth when the captain pressed the point of his hook into the boy's throat. "Show yourself, princess... Or the boy dies."

Emma had to refrain from moving to stop him. She'd seen Regina's guards kill more than one person as they attempted to reach her in her tower and slay her, after letting the rumors get to their heads. This would be just one more... Why did it matter so much?

_Because he's young_ , a voice chimed in her head. Emma mentally prepared herself for the worst, until the captain let out a loud laugh. The rest of the crew returned it, including the boy, although his was the weakest of them all. "I'm kidding, of course, luv..." 

He released the boy. "Show yourself, princess... And we can take you to Misthaven, somewhere safe."

Emma didn't believe him for a second, even without meeting his eyes. If he looked at her, if she looked back at him, she knew that he would know the moment their eyes met. Anger glowed once more in his eyes when she, once again, did not move forward. 

"Smee, where's my flask?"

"Right here, Captain." The red-capped man handed Killian a black flask, and Emma watched as he took a swig from it. After a quiet moment of Killian staring her down, their eyes meeting, she knew he had discovered her.

"Alright, men... Get to work. Let's get this ship back on the high seas..." Emma let out a breath of relief, turning her back to the captain until his voice called again. She froze in place.

"And you," the Captain called, pointing his hook at Emma's back. She'd never before wished to have her long hair once again if only to cover her neck from the chilly gaze of the captain. "Face me."


	2. two

two

~ CS ~

"And you," the Captain called, pointing his hook at Emma's back. She'd never before wished to have her long hair once again if only to cover her neck from the chilly gaze of the captain. "Face me."

Emma turned, praying her disguise would work... The captain leveled her with a terrifyingly knowing look, one she held firmly as he moved closer to her. "Yes, captain." She said slowly, in a low drawl. Her voice did not betray her, despite being taken aback by the pirate captain's uncanny beauty, once again. A small part of her told her to swoon... The rest of her told that part to shut up.

"What is your name, _boy_?" He put emphasis on the last word, proving that he already knew her secret, without saying it directly.

Emma hesitated, eyes darting for a moment down, to the button on the sleeve of the coat she'd stolen. She looked back up at the captain's dazzling eyes. "Swan. Henry Swan."

He smiled, leaning down to whisper in her ear. His breath reeked of rum. "No, it's not."

Before Emma knew it, she was being dragged along the deck. The captain swung open a door from the deck and threw her down. "Smee, man the wheel!"

Emma landed on her hands and knees, scrambling to stand. Before she had the chance, she was enveloped in darkness, and thrown against a wall. She let out a quiet whimper of pain as something sharp dug into her back. She felt the point of his hook against her throat and flinched back. He was close to her, and Emma's breaths were panicked.

"You hurt me, luv." He whispered in her ear. Emma closed her eyes. "Badly."

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt..." She huffed. "I just wanted you off of me!"

"That's a lie, and you know it." He snarled. "If you didn't want me to get hurt, you wouldn't have used a spell against me."

"What-?"

He laughed. "You don't know?"

He then stepped away, shedding his coat and shirt. Emma's eyes widened in shock. His chest was dusted with black hair that tapered near his hips, disappearing under his shirt. She found her eyes following the line of chest hair, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Then she noticed the burns on his shoulders. Emma gasped, blinking in disbelief.

She had hurt him... He didn't give her long to stare before pressing her into the wall again. Emma whimpered, eyes closing. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted you off me, and you wouldn't get off! I didn't even mean to use my magic!"

"Your magic?" He raised an eyebrow. It then occurred to her that he didn't know she was born with magic, unlike Regina, who had cultivated it and grew it over time. Emma clamped her mouth shut. "What do you mean _your_ magic!?"

She still didn't answer. He would probably try to use her and her magic if he knew. She felt the hook dig into her collar bone. "Answer me, Swan."

"Product of true love." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, taking a half step back. "What?"

"I'm the product of true love." Emma breathed, blood dripping down her neck from where the hook had cut her. "So I was born with magic."

"Your mother is Snow White, how the bloody hell do you have magic?"

"She wasn't always evil." Emma huffed. "At least, that's what I've been told."

Killian smiled charmingly at her, but she knew it was empty. "You might be a more valuable treasure than I thought..."

"And the only treasure you're gonna get today." Emma said threateningly.

He chuckled, holding up a gold coin stamped with a swan. "We emptied out your tower of all the gold, luv... We got plenty of treasure today."

Emma grinned, sliding her hand up his chest, then down his arm. He shivered as she touched him. "You mean this gold?"

The illusion melted away when she touched it, and the gold coin was replaced by a pebble. Emma smirked as disbelief painted Killian's face. She laughed, cutting off as his hand wrapped around her throat. "Where is it!? Where is the gold, witch!?"

Emma laughed again, though it was choked and pained. "Where is what? All that gold-" He pressed his hand against her windpipe and she gagged, "Was an illusion... So screw... You..."

She spit in his face. Killian snarled, before grabbing her shoulder and throwing her down to the floor. Emma groaned. Her hat fell off as she struck the floor, and she lay still, almost afraid to move. She heard the captain cursing under his breath as he rolled her onto her back.

"Dammit..." She went limp, hearing the fear and concern in his voice. But she didn't respond. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing that she was still conscious.

Him picking her up gave her pause, but she stayed limp, not daring to look at him. She was laid on a bed, and he backed off, still cursing.

His voice faded away with his footsteps as he ascended up the stairs. She heard the door close and Emma opened her eyes, looking around wildly. She hadn't gotten to look at the room before now.

She lay on a bed near the back, and a little further away is a large desk, with a chair just behind it. There wasn't much in the room. The walls near the stairs had doors. A window backed the room, behind the desk. Emma frowned, but then hissed in pain. She lifted her hand to her head, fingers touching the cut over her eyebrow. It was bleeding.

"Great..." She sighed, wiping her hand over the cut, smearing blood on the back of her hand. But she didn't think for long on it, instead moving around the room to try and find something heavy. She would have to knock him out to get away... Then find a way off the ship unnoticed.

She found a heavy bust of a woman, and she weighed it in her hand. It would probably break his head open. She didn't want to kill him, just knock him out...

Footsteps came from overhead and she stilled, looking up. Nobody was coming down, though. She let out a sigh of relief, and put the bust back on the shelf. She moved along the wall until she found something else. A compass. It could help her, she figured. Looking at it, she could tell something wasn't quite right, but she wasn't focused on that at the moment.

The footsteps came again, and voices. They were coming to the cabin. Emma practically dove for the bed, laying in the same position as before. She would have a better chance at night... She just had to play the part until then.

The footsteps descended and Emma clamped her eyes shut. "A few things, Smee." The Captain was saying.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"No one is allowed to enter or exit my quarters except you, and me." Emma opened one eye to look at them. The Captain-Killian seemed to personal after he threw her to the floor-had his back to her. His shirt was back on, but his jacket was now thrown over the desk haphazardly. He was handsome when he wasn't threatening her.

"Aye, Cap'n."

"You are to stay in here and leave only when I enter. Do _not talk_ to the princess." His voice took a dark turn. "She wants to hold back information? Then she'll be deprived of any conversation."

Emma bit back a smirk. Regina had once told her guards not to speak to Emma, and within the week, they were all best friends.

"She is not to leave, ever. If she shall ever wish to speak, she can speak with me, and only me." Smee nodded, his red cap nearly flopping off his head. "And when we reach that royal ship coming up... Bring her on deck so she can watch it burn."

Emma sucked a breath in through her nose and closed her eyes, hearing him turn around. "Something to say, princess?"

She stayed silent. Maybe there was a chance the ship wasn't one of her grandmother's... But from what she'd seen when she'd been searching the room, the twin set of towers were still in sight... Who else would know where to go for the towers?

The pirate ship was the first ship she'd seen in 10 years, what was the chance of two random ships coming into view on the same day? Emma gritted her teeth as the captain strolled close to her on the bed. "Smee? I'd like to be alone with the princess if you don't mind."

"Yes, sir." She heard Smee scurry up the stairs and felt the captain's hot breath on her face. Paired was the cool curve of his hook on her jaw.

"You really are beautiful, luv... It's a shame you won't tell me what I want to know. We could go about this much easier if you would just help me." She felt the cool point of the hook drag down the side of her throat, without cutting her, and down her chest, stopping just below her collar bones. She unwillingly sucked in a breath, terror gripping her heart. But she forced herself to keep her breaths even, despite feeling lightheaded from the effort. "Your queen is on that ship... Do you really want us to do away with her, _Emma_?"

It was the first time he had used her name. She half expected him to not know it. She wanted to tell him that Regina would never put herself in the line of fire like that. She wasn't stupid, but she kept her mouth shut still. The hook moved to her shoulder, pulling at the sleeve of her stolen coat. Her terror grew, and she felt like a stone was in her throat, preventing her from speaking even if she wanted too.

"You may as well speak to me now, darling..." His face was close to hers now, his lips against her ear as he whispered. "It's the only chance you'll get if you don't."

"Why do you wanna kill the Dark One?" When he drew away from her, there was a look of surprise on his face, as if he didn't expect her to actually speak. He then grinned.

"I have my reasons."

"Tell me, or kill me. Because if you don't tell me your reason, I'll take it to my grave." He chuckled darkly.

"You're a stubborn lass, aren't you?" Emma didn't respond. He sighed in resignation. "He killed the woman I loved. Ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of me. That a good enough reason?"

"Is he the one who took your hand?"

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth. "And he _deserves_ death."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know pirates _could_ fall in love."

"Oh, we can do many things, darling... Including carve your heart out of your chest." She didn't flinch at the snarl in his voice, and he seemed surprised for a half-second, before pressing the tip of his hook into the flesh over her heart. Searing pain flared up from where it cut her, but she didn't let herself respond. "Shall I demonstrate?"

"Well, I can't _tell_ you where it is." She said simply. Betrayal gleamed in the pirate's gorgeous eyes.

"What!?" He snarled.

"I was sworn to secrecy with a spell." She shrugged, the pain increasing as he pressed it more into her skin. She spoke through gritted teeth. "That doesn't mean I can't show you where it is."

The pressure was gone in a split second, and he grinned. Emma felt herself let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. "Sit up, princess." She did as told, staring at the floor. She couldn't say it out loud because she would choke on her words, and her throat would start bleeding as if she had swallowed tiny daggers... And if she showed them where it was, she would simply die...

But a quick death was better than what the captain had planned if she didn't tell them at all. She didn't ask to be the Dark One's guard, but he'd cursed her when she refused to take his deal. If she revealed the location, in one way or another, she would die.

She flinched when a set of clothes were thrown at her. "Get changed, Swan. It's time for dinner."

Looking down, she saw that what she was given was a fronted corset and a large white dress. A scowl etched onto her face. Of course, being a pirate, he expected her to wear a dress with a plunging neckline.

"You're joking, right?" Emma huffed. "I'm not wearing this."

He turned to her and grinned. "Right. Your other option is to eat with the crew..."

"Fine."

"... Naked."

Emma bit back a retort, wanting to yell, but she kept to herself. "And if I refuse to change at all?"

"Then I'll do it for you." He smiled. "Or, if you'd prefer, Felix could. He's the boy who nearly lost his life because of you."

She looked down, not speaking. The captain laughed. "I'll be back soon, luv... Make up your mind quickly."

He went up the stairs and the complexity of the situation finally struck Emma. Tears sprung up in her eyes, but she couldn't let herself cry. She'd gotten herself into this, she had to get herself out... Her mind thought of the royal ship. Maybe she could transport herself onto it using her magic when they got close enough... She just had to bide her time until then.

And do what the captain wished. Emma changed, with some difficulty, into the dress. She was working on the laces when the captain returned. She stilled her movements, feeling his eyes on her back. She'd let her hair stay down, to cover her neck from his piercing gaze this time around. When he didn't speak, she continued tightening the laces of the corset, grunting softly as she did so.

"Allow me, dearie." A terrifyingly familiar voice said, but it wasn't the Captains. Chills ran down Emma's spine and she felt sick.

"Rumplestiltskin." She said with a shaky breath.

"Emma..." He laughed. "Ooh, how I love the turnout of this."

She turned to face him. "You're enjoying this? My suffering?"

"Suffering? I think not... I think Captain Hook quite fancies you... Which will make this all the more entertaining, when you die for taking him to my dagger." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You know?"

"Of course I know." He laughed. "You're not the only one who knows how to cast an illusion..."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand over his face. Emma gasped when she saw the face of young Felix in place of the Dark Ones. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, he's been dead for days, dearie..." Felix's face vanished. "And I've been stuck amongst the filth that inhabits this vessel since..." He began to pace around Emma in a circle.

"Does the captain know what will happen if you take him to my dagger?"

"No."

"Good, keep it that-"

Emma turned, bolting for the stairs. She managed to get on deck before Rumplestiltskin caught her. All eyes were on her as she began choking, hands reaching to pry away what was choking her, but to no avail. Rumplestiltskin's impish titter came from behind her as he arrived on deck, and he turned her to face him using his magic. "Not a word, dearie... Or Felix won't be the only one to lose his life."

A yell came from behind Emma, and she saw the captain charge toward Rumplestiltskin with his sword held high. The Dark One vanished moments before the sword cut through him, and so did the invisible hold on Emma. She crashed to the deck, losing consciousness upon impact.

***

"Is she alright, Captain?" Smee asked as Hook carried Emma below deck. A look of fury was on his face when he turned to his first mate.

"Stay on deck, and keep sailing West."

"Y-yes, sir." Hook watched Smee go around to the wheel before turning to carry the princess down the stairs. He laid her on his bed before closing the hatch to the Captain's quarters. He turned to her and frowned. She'd hit her head twice in one day, once because of him, and once because of the Crocodile. He clenched his jaw. At this rate, she'd be dead within the week.

"Emma. Luv, wake up." His voice was quiet, soothing. He was jarred back to the first night Milah had spent on the Jolly Rodger. She'd been hungover and he'd been trying to coax her awake... And he was now doing a similar thing for Emma. He felt bitter about it, but he couldn't find himself stopping. "Emma."

She groaned, lips parting as a whine escaped. If she came too this quickly, he wondered how fast she'd regained consciousness when he threw her down... Then guilt bloomed in his gut. The cut over her eyebrow, now that he thought about it, was his fault, and the smeared blood his as well. He had hurt her, and despite his anger at her previously, he felt furious with himself for doing so. She'd spent 28 years with minimal human contact, and one of the first things he does when she meets him? Hurts her.

He sighed, watching her closely. Her eyes were moving behind her eyelids as if searching for something. "Neverland." She croaked.

Pain bloomed across her features, and she began choking, coughing harshly. Hook sat her up and she leaned on his shoulder. Blood dripped from her mouth as she coughed, a hand to her throat. "Bloody hell, what did the Crocodile do to you!?"

She opened her mouth, whether to respond or to cough, he didn't know, because she snapped it shut as the hatch to the cabin opened. He clenched his teeth in anger and looked up to see Smee. "What is it?"

"There's a ship on the horizon, Captain."

"Take her down, then." He snarled.

"But... Captain, it's Blackbeard." Hook stilled. He could feel Emma's eyes on him as well as his first mate's. For a moment, he didn't know what to do, and that was worse than the thought of having to battle the ruthless captain who had, more than once, attempted to steal the Jolly Rodger right from under Hook's feet.

He looked at Emma. "You said Neverland, aye?"

She nodded, pain on her face. Blood was smeared on her lips. She coughed again, covering her mouth with her hand and pulling it way to see her hand was covered in the red substance. Hook gave her a handkerchief, before turning to Smee. "Get the men ready, Mr. Smee. Looks like we're returning to Neverland, after all."


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in Advance......... This chapter is smutty about halfway through.
> 
> LOVE YOU!!!!

three

~ CS ~

Emma didn't want to stay put. Not when she could fight. Not when she could do something to help. But for the last 30 minutes, she'd been locked in the gunpowder storeroom of the Jolly Rodger, told to stay put until Captain Hook came to fetch her again. She did _not_ want to stay put. She could hear the fighting and the sounds of swords against swords. 

And the gloating. God, the gloating was the worst part. She just wanted to use her magic to knock Blackbeard and his crew off the ship, but without the key to the storeroom, she was stuck... 

She eyed the lock on the door curiously. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way for her to get out after all. She moved quickly to the door and knelt down, trying to look through the keyhole. She could see a pirate moving drunkenly around at the end of the hall. She flicked her wrist, and he slammed against the wall, falling, unconscious, to the floor. A grin split her cheeks and Emma closed her eyes, focusing on the lock in front of her. 

It clicked, and she stood up, slowly pulling the door open. She giggled, then covered her mouth, moving down the hall to the fallen pirate. She took his sword, just in case, and followed the path Killian had taken to bring her down. she reached the top, slipping out. She saw Killian, his sword held at a bearded man's throat. The man laughed, pushing Killian's sword away.

A few seconds later, and Emma realized that the crew of the Jolly Rodger was losing. Killian was being pushed dangerously close to falling off the ship. Other members of the crew, like Smee, were about to be stabbed through the gut.

It was now or never. Emma climbed to stand in front of the wheel and threw her hand out. A large wave came up, crashing over the deck of the ship. Thunder began to rumble overhead, along with lightning brightening the cloudy sky. The water cleared, revealing the majority of the Jolly Rodger's crew, on deck and unharmed, if not a little wet... 

Blackbeard, the man fighting Killian, stood off the deck, turning to Emma. A sick grin formed on his face, but before he had a chance to make a move, a sword protruded from his chest. Killian turned him to face the side of the ship, before ripping his sword from the man's chest and kicking him overboard. The crew cheered loudly, throwing their swords up in the air. 

Killian turned to her, and his smirk faded a little. She figured he'd be mad that she escaped the storeroom, but she was more focused on the ship settling alongside the Jolly Rodger. She threw her hand out, and another wave crashed over the other ship, capsizing it. The Jolly's crew wasn't as thrilled this time. 

Killian moved to meet Emma, catching her off guard when his arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her close so her front was pressed against his. She expected him to be mad, she expected him to yell at her, or throw her down again... She definitely didn't expect him to kiss her. 

She sucked in a shocked breath, her eyes flying wide. But, despite herself, she melted into him, eyes fluttering closed, her arms moving around his neck as he kissed her. The storm began to clear overhead, the thunder and lightning lessening, but she was lost in his kiss. 

In one day, she'd gone from holding a sword to his throat, to being threatened by him, to kissing him. Her head was in a whirlwind of emotions, lost to her own mind, confused and scared, but almost willing to dive into the whirlpool that was likely to suck her into its watery depths, and kill her. 

But she was high off the use of her magic, euphoric that she'd used it for good, that she'd saved the lives of the crew, even if they were pirates. She panted when he pulled away, his piercing eyes blown wide. Emma felt herself blush and she smiled. "I told you I could help."

"Aye... That you did." He smirked, before turning to the rest of the ship. "Mr. Smee, bring out the rum! I believe a celebration is in order! Tomorrow, we set sail for Neverland again... But for tonight, Princess Emma here..." He took her hand and lifted it up. "Will be our guest of honor." 

***

He shouldn't have kissed her. The moment Hook's lips touched Emma's, he knew he was screwed. When he broke away, the way she panted and smiled at him... He probably would have dropped to his knees and begged her to be his... As beautiful as the princess of Misthaven was... A bloodthirsty pirate like himself wouldn't have a chance. 

But then, as he led her down into his quarters, he thought back to the storeroom, when he was about to leave. She had asked him what would happen if he didn't come back for her... But she said his name. Killian. His _real_ name. He faintly remembered telling her in the tower. Even the women he claimed for a night didn't use more than his moniker. They called him Hook, even amidst the greatest waves of pleasure. 

But Emma had called him Killian, in a soft voice, something he hadn't heard since Milah had been killed. That had given him the strength to hold on as long as he had in his fight against Blackbeard. When Emma had saved them, nearly drowning them in the promise, he'd felt the desperate urge to kiss her. And then Blackbeard spotted her.

Fury had risen up in his heart, stronger than anything he had ever felt before in his 300 years of life. He couldn't let that filth of a man touch Emma, so he stabbed him, and threw him overboard. The satisfaction that knowing the sharks would likely shred him to pieces was pleasing as well. 

But then he had to restrain from running up to Emma, before pulling her against him and kissing her. He expected her to fight back, but she melted against him, pressing herself closer as he held her. He'd have given anything to take her below deck right then and do everything in his power to satisfy her. 

But now that they were actually in his quarters, he was almost as a loss for what to do. The dress she wore still wasn't laced up properly, and it sent his mind to a place it shouldn't have, with the look of curious innocence on her face. 

It only then occurred to him that she had probably never been kissed before, let alone been with someone, or touched in the way most women who came to him wanted to be touched. He stepped up behind her and gently turned her to face him, immediately starting at the laces of the corset. Emma blushed slightly.

"You don't have too-"

"Well, with how drunk my men will be soon, I'd feel much more comfortable if you weren't at risk of showing everything to them..." Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and he smirked to himself.

"Oh. I thought I wasn't going to be speaking with anyone."

"Yes..." He trailed off, his smirk vanishing as quickly as it came. "That changed when you saved my crew... It'd be cruel to lock you away when you've done us a service such as that." 

She was watching him with those beautiful green eyes, he could feel it, but he forced himself not to look up until he was done with the corset, knowing that if he did, he would rip the damn thing off her and ruin all his progress. He managed to tie it with one hand and his hook, before finally meeting her eyes. Her lips were parted, her eyes focused on his face. He gulped, feeling her hands moving up his chest, to his shoulders.

Hook wondered if she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. Hell, that was an understatement. He didn't want to kiss her. He wanted to press her against the wall, strip her of the ridiculous dress and make her scream his name, his _real_ name, for hours into the night. 

"Killian." She whispered. His resolve began to crumble, and he nodded.

"Yes, luv?"

"Why did you kiss me?" A smile crossed her face, and he found himself leaning closer to her as he grew closer to giving in to his wants. 

"I couldn't help myself." He said honestly. Maybe a night with her would get her out of his system, and he would be able to forget about her when they found the Dark One's dagger... When he finally got his revenge. His lips hovered over hers, and he watched the internal struggle in her eyes, "But you, darling, you kissed me back... Why?"

"I felt good..." She mumbled, her eyes closing. "Really good."

And he was kissing her again. He threw any restraint out the window and backed her up against the wall. He didn't want to drink rum and celebrate the victory against Blackbeard. He didn't want to sit up with his crew into the wee hours of the morning...

No, he wanted _her_. He wanted her in his arms, in his bed, on his lips, on his tongue. He wanted his hands on her, hers on him. He wanted to feel her around him, he wanted to kiss her senseless, to hold her in the morning, and hear her cry his name when he made her explode. He wanted to drag it out until she begged for him to bring the end, he wanted to touch her and tease her and taste her, and only her.

As he kissed her against the wall, he felt something he had never felt before, not even with Milah. He wanted her, only her, forever. Even the thought of being with someone else after Emma made him want to scream. He didn't want anyone else...

He never should have kissed her.

***

Emma wasn't surprised when Killian pushed her against the wall. In fact, she was glad. She wanted it. She'd been curious as long as she was old enough to understand what sex was... She knew it was something that was meant to be reserved until you were married, until you were wed and ready to bear children, but Emma didn't care. She'd die when she showed him where the dagger was hidden. She wouldn't have the chance to marry anyone... So why wait for something that would never come?

She did expect him to show some care when undoing the corset, though.

Instead, he sliced his hook down the laces, severing them and releasing her from the constricting item. She gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes. He knelt down then, lifting her skirts over his head. Emma felt his hand on her thigh and she leaned her head back against the wall as his fingers trailed up her inner thigh. When his finger brushed the junction between her legs, she sucked in a breath, closing her eyes. 

He started by touching her through her undergarments, pressing kisses to her skin as his hook dragged them down her legs, leaving her bare under her dress. Soon, there was a kiss where his fingers had been, and Emma felt weak in the knees, hands grasping for something to hold on to. His head was under her skirt, so her first option was a no. Instead, she gripped onto the shelves along the walls, mouth falling open as he began touching her again, fingers sliding through her folds teasingly.

As Emma had gotten older, and her curiosity had grown, she had explored herself, but that was nothing compared to what Killian was doing to her now, and he had barely touched her. His hand soon moved away again, and she huffed. He gripped her thigh and brought it up, so it was over his shoulder. Emma grabbed tighter onto the shelf as her other leg was lifted to his other shoulder. Anticipation built up in Emma's stomach as he touched her again, kissing her center gently, his fingers beginning to rub against her. A tingle ran down her spine, and an itch began to form in her belly. As he continued to rub her and kiss her, the itch grew, and heat pooled along with it, making her whine whenever he would pause what he was doing. 

When his tongue touched her, Emma felt her head might explode. Her grip on the shelves tightened, and she pressed her head back further into the wall, moaning softly as he licked her, his hand joining in alongside. He slipped one finger inside her at first and she clenched up in surprise, before melting as his tongue slid along her, tasting her. She felt numb as he slowly moved his finger further inside her. Her toes curled as he pushed as far as he could go before he pulled it back out. This time, it was his tongue inside her, swirling around. After that, his tongue joined by two of his fingers, which seemed to be her final fate. He pumped them in and out as his mouth moved around her, nipping and kissing, drawing moans from Emma's lips. 

His pace began to speed up and her moans grew louder. She felt him draw his face away, but his fingers didn't stop, moving faster and faster inside her, pumping in and out as she moaned and gasped and dug her nails into the wooden shelf behind her. The tension in her belly exploded and she screamed, Killian's name falling from her lips. He pulled his fingers out of her, using his tongue to help her ride out her orgasm.

He gently pulled her legs off his shoulders, before emerging from under her skirts, a sinful smirk on his face. "How do you feel, Luv?"

She whined, sagging forward. Killian caught her, and he chuckled, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down, moving away for a moment, but she was pulling him back to her, getting to her feet, albeit, shakily. Killian caught her in his arms. "What's the rush, darling?"

"I thought you were gonna walk away." She admits softly, one hand on the back of his neck. Killian leaned his forehead against hers and whispered quietly. 

"Never." He laid her down again and walked a few steps away. Emma watched him as he removed his jacket and shirt before he turned back to her and held out a hand. She let him pull her to her feet before he turned her back to him. Emma bit her lip as he pulled her back against his chest. His hand swept her hair to one shoulder, and she glanced back at him as he leaned in and kissed her neck softly, his hand undoing the laces that held her dress on her. 

When it sagged loosely from her torso, Emma turned to face him, putting one arm around his neck. "Let it fall..." He whispered huskily in her ear. She blushed, but did just that, letting the last of the dress fall to the floor. Killian's eyes raked across her body, before gently picking her up. Emma automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, keeping her close to him as he laid them down.

***

She was on her back, underneath him, completely naked for his eyes only. A possessiveness Killian hadn't expected surged up inside him. He didn't want any other man to ever see her like this. He wanted to claim her, to make her his forever... And he'd only known her a day.

Then again, women claimed to feel that way over him all the time, but that never lasted. This time, Emma didn't have someone to go home too. She had a whole realm to choose from, several if she wished, and he wanted to be the one to grant that wish for her. He heard a voice from the top of the stairs to his cabin, and he snarled, throwing himself off Emma and charging to the stairs. Smee stood at the top, looking nervous, as usual.

"What is it, Smee?" Killian snarled. His first mate looked terrified. 

"W-We heard screaming-"

"Yes. Did that screaming sound like pleasure or pain, Smee?" He clamped his mouth shut. "That's what I thought, now go."

The door was closed once more, and he moved toward Emma again, a predatory look in his eyes. She held her arms out for him and he laid over her, kissing her passionately as he kicked off his boots, shucking off his pants with his hand. Emma panted heavily as he kissed a path between her breasts, to her hips. He wanted to leave a mark, to claim her as his before he entered her. He began to suck on the skin of her hip, nipping occasionally at the spot. He earned quiet mews from Emma as his hand simultaneously stroked her. 

Pulling back to look at his word, pride exploded in his chest. His eyes glided up her body, drinking in every detail of this woman, of the Princess of Misthaven. 

His pride grew and he found himself kissing a slow path up her body to her lips, claiming them again. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled one leg up around his waist. She lifted the other without instruction, and Killian carefully guided himself to her entrance.

She moaned loudly into his mouth as he pushed inside her. He stopped for a moment, letting her relax before continuing, pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside her. Emma panted, sweat already beading on her forehead. He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her throat. "Are you ready, Luv?"

She nodded, a bit frantically, her eyes closed. He slid out of her very slowly, earning a whimper from her, before thrusting inside her again, sheathing himself in one quick movement. She moaned again, louder this time. Each time, her moans grew louder, and his thrusts, still gentle and careful, grew stronger, faster. He managed to drag it out for her long enough for them to explode at the same time. He didn't remove himself, he stayed inside her as he came. She screamed his name again, a sound that was absolute music to his ears as he thrust inside her a few more times to draw it out as long as possible for both of them. He didn't want to stop, but she was spent, curling into him when he laid beside her.

Killian smiled, still panting as he pulled the blankets up around them and hugged her close to him, resting his chin on her head. He held her tightly, falling asleep moments after her, not even noticing the candles that had once been old and unused, burning brightly as darkness fell in the captain's cabin of the Jolly Rodger. 


	4. four

four

~ CS ~

"Emma," Killian whispered. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, causing light to filter in through the windows. They were heading west. Killian slid his hand gently over her face. She was still asleep, absolutely beautiful in the rising sun. Killian kissed her gently, and she let out a quiet whine. Her green eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Hello, Luv."

"Hi..." She whispered back, smiling at him.

"There's a bit of a change of plans." He said quietly. "We can't head to Neverland just yet."

Her smile fell and she sat up a little. "Why not?"

"We have no way of getting there. No magic beans... We have to find some." Emma frowned.

"Maybe I can take us."

"All due respect, Emma, I don't think even you are powerful enough to make us travel between realms." He smiled. "The Dark One can't even manage that."

"I can try." He kissed her again, and Emma's eyes fell closed. She put her arms around his neck as he moved to lay over her. His hand moved down her side as he kissed her, and Emma shivered. "Really..."

Killian broke away when she spoke. "I only want you to try if we can't find a bean, Luv." She sighed. She didn't want to drag this out longer then needed, but she also doubted she could move them between realms.

"Okay." He frowned.

"What is it?" She watched his expression carefully.

"Why do you care if I use my magic or not?" The look in his eyes confused her more. It was a panicked look for a moment, then it morphed into a startled one, followed by a pained glow in his piercing eyes.

"It'd be terrible if something happened to you." He said in a measured tone.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Because then I wouldn't be able to lead you to the Dark One's dagger... Right?"

The pained look expanded from his eyes to his whole face, confusing her even more. "Of course. That, and Misthaven would be robbed of it's future queen."

She didn't believe him. There was something else he wasn't telling her, but before she could poke and prod at the fact, Smee called from behind the closed door.

"Captain! We're nearing shore." Killian sighed.

"Aye," He got off the bed and walked to get dressed. Emma forced herself to not look, her face burning red at even the thought. "Here."

He was already dressed, holding out some folded clothes. She frowned, looking down at them. "Why?"

"Well, after you saved my life yesterday, I believe it'd be best to have someone with your skill close at hand in case..." He shrugs. "Well, in case my life needs saving again."

"Oh." He nodded.

"Join us on deck when you're ready..." Killian turned away from her, hiding his face when she looked up at him, but she'd already seen the agony in his eyes. He climbed the stairs to reach the deck, and the door closed behind him with a resounding thud. 

Emma looked back down at the clothes she was given. The pants were made from a light brown leather, old for sure, but soft. The top was cotton, and a bit revealing, but paired with it was a long leather jacket of the same soft leather as the pants. She noticed a pair of boots that Killian had kicked over, ones that matched with the pants and jacket as well. She also noticed a vest, one more like a corset, that had fallen from between the clothes as she picked them up. 

Humming, Emma started with the cotton shirt. It buttoned near the top and, instinctively, she did them up. Then she pulled on the pants. Now fully covered, she stood, looking down at herself. She'd been used to the dresses Regina had sent for her, or the ones she made for herself, as well as the clothes she'd stolen from the guards before they were switched out each month. She'd had a heavy stockpile back at the towers, one that had lasted her the last 10 years without fail, but she hadn't brought any of them with her. 

Seeing the discarded dress she had worn the day before, Emma felt herself blush. She turned her back and started at the new clothes she was given. The vest was snug, stopping halfway up her breasts. It was definitely too small for her, but she made it work, tying up the laces. Her tongue stuck out in concentration as she worked. All that was left was the boots and jacket. The boots came first, then, standing, she wiggled her toes and smiled. At least those fit comfortably. Then came the jacket. It was loose, but soft. She also spotted the hat she'd brought with her, almost under Killian's desk. 

She pulled it on, almost tempted to tuck her hair up, but decided not too, in case Killian began staring at the back of her neck again. As attractive as he was, his gaze was chilling...

Then, with a final check, she emerged from the cabin. She'd also snatched the compass off the desk, not even remembering when she put it there, or if Killian had. She didn't remember letting it go, just that she'd had it before Rumpelstiltskin showed up, but not when she was put in the storeroom.

Maybe she'd dropped it when she ran to escape the Dark One... 

Emma pushed open the hatch to the Captain's Quarters and stepped onto deck. Land was, in fact, in sight. But it was farther away than she expected. She heard a strangled sound come from behind her, and turned to see Killian, Mr. Smee, and another crew man. 

The man she didn't know was the one who choked. Emma frowned as he practically ran to join the rest of the crew on the lower deck. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, lass." Killian smiled, though the pained expression had not yet left his features. 

"N-Nothing? Captain, those are Milah's-" Mr. Smee started. Killian gave him a withering glare and the man shut up, looking down. 

"Whose Milah?" Emma asked slowly. 

"Don't worry, luv..." Killian responded quickly, though his tone told her that perhaps she ought to. "All in due time. For now... Mr. Smee, take the princess down to the armory and fit her with a sword, will you?"

"Aye, Cap'n." He grabbed his cap, wringing it between his hands nervously. "Follow me, your majesty."

She shot another look towards Killian, who refused to meet her eyes, before following after Mr. Smee. In the middle of the lower deck was two sliding hatches. One was open, and Smee started down into the belly of the ship. Emma followed after, faintly remembering how to get to the storeroom. 

She couldn't recall what had happened to the sword she'd taken off the man she'd knocked unconscious. She hadn't needed to use it, so perhaps it wasn't a distinct enough memory for her to care. 

Smee led her between the bustling crew, most of which stopped to stare at her with pained looks similar to Killian's when Smee had mentioned the name 'Milah'. She felt the sudden urge to pick poor Mr. Smee's brain on who this 'Milah' was, and why Emma suddenly made everyone act skittish around her. Surely it wasn't her title... These were pirates, so why would they care that she was a princess?

Mr. Smee pushed open a rickety door, leading her into a room filled with barrels. It looked much like the storeroom, except this area was less dry. Smee opened up one of the barrels, revealing the hilts of several swords.

But Emma didn't take one like he suggested. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Can you explain to me why everyone is suddenly nervous around me? When they weren't last night?" Smee bit his lip and shrugged. 

"W-Well, we're not really friends of royalty, and-"

"Royalty? I'm a princess whose been locked in a tower for 28 years. I'm more like a prisoner than a princess... Plus, you're all supposed to be blood thirsty pirates, why would you care if I am a so-called 'princess'?" Smee bit down on his lip, stretching his hat between his hands. 

"W-Well..."

"Is it the clothes? And this 'Milah'?"

He snapped his mouth shut, giving her the answer she needed. "Ah... I'm guessing she was important to Killi- The captain?"

"She was important to all of us." Smee admitted. "Until the Dark One ripped out her heart and crushed it."

Emma sighed. "She was the Captain's love?"

Mr. Smee looked startled. "He told you!?"

"Well, if he hadn't, I wouldn't be taking him to the Dark One's dagger." Emma huffed, before inspecting the swords in the barrel. None of them really stood out, so she grabbed a random one from the middle, inspecting it in the low lighting of the oil lamp by the door. She tossed it expertly between her hands. Lightweight, but sharp. 

It could probably cut easily through an apple if given the chance, so she was sure it was fine. Mr. Smee was staring over her shoulder, though, and she followed his gaze to a sword propped against the wall. "Huh."

"W-What?"

"Where did that come from?"

"It was there when we came in." Mr. Smee shrugged, going towards the door. "Come on, we should get back on deck before the Captain-"

Emma picked up the sword, setting the other one on top of a barrel. There wasn't much of a difference, except for a black stone set in the hilt, sparkling in the low light. Smee let out a muffled plea that she leave it be, but she hardly heard him. "Was this Milah's too?"

He didn't answer, and she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Smee, was this Milah's sword?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly. She frowned. 

"Why is it down here? And not... Somewhere more... Special?" She sighed. "Somewhere for the crew can see, so she can be remembered?"

"It's too painful for the Captain, so we've never bothered." Emma's frown deepened. It didn't seem right... But now wasn't the time for sentimentality towards a woman Emma had never met. She shook her head and set the sword down again, grabbing the other, less eye catching one. Smee handed her a sheath, one that was attached to a belt, and as they moved between the crewmen, towards the stairs to the deck, she tightened the belt around her waist, the sword in the sheath snugly.

They arrived on deck, and Emma saw that the land mass was much closer than it had been before. How long had they been down there?

Instead of voicing her question, she followed Smee back to Killian's side. He eyed her up and down, glancing at her sword for a moment, before relaxing. He was probably relieved that she didn't grab Milah's sword. 

As Emma looked at the ship, she realized something slowly, before turning to Killian. "This used to be a royal navy ship."

He stiffened, before nodding. "Yes." 

"How did you get ahold of it?" He flashed her a smile, before the ship hit a rough wave. Emma stumbled, and Killian caught her with one arm, his hook still holding onto a peg of the wheel to keep it steady. 

"A story for another time, perhaps?" He nodded towards land. It was then that Emma realized they were _really_ close to land. The ship was moving at an impressive pace, and she could already see a small village near a large grouping of docks, each space occupied by large ships. A few of them bore the customary mark of a pirate, but the majority, the smaller ships, were basic fishing boats. 

She could tell by the nets and the crews on them. The sun was still low in the morning sky, but it was quickly rising to brighten the day. The land in the distance still clung to the darkness of night, the forest looking ominous and threatening even with the reassurance of day just behind them. The water sparkled in the sunlight, and Emma found her mouth hanging open, hardly caring that Killian's arm was still around her waist. 

"Smee! Take the wheel!" He called, startling her from her thoughts. 

His arm fell from around her, and she almost missed the warmth and weight of it. "C'mon, luv... Are you ready to see your kingdom?"

"This... This is Misthaven?" Emma gaped. "It's... Beautiful."

"Aye, that it is. From here, at least."

***

Once they hit the streets, Emma realized what Killian had meant. At a distance, the land was beautiful. Up close… The alleys were dark, the people looked mean, and she got a few nasty glares from some scantily dressed women. Apparently, they knew Killian, and didn't take well to him being accompanied by another woman.

"Don't mind them." He whispered in her ear as she caught a brunette openly scowling her way. "They're simply jealous."

"Jealous?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Of who?"

"You." He smiled. 

"Me?" She almost laughed at that. "They don't even know who I am."

"They don't need to know who you are, darling. You're beautiful, and you're on the arm of Captain Hook... What is there to _not_ be jealous of?" Emma frowned as they continued through the town, getting further and further from the docks, from the Jolly Rodger.

"Where are we going?" 

"People aren't going to be selling magic beans out in the open, luv. Magic beans are a rare currency in these parts... You have to know where to look to find them, and even then, you need to have something worth the trade." 

"Like what?"

"A ship, something equally as rare, or..." He shrugged, before smirking at her. "A princess."

He must've seen the look of fury on her face when he continued. "But don't worry, luv. Nothing would be worth trading you away. You're, as they say, priceless."

"And human." She snapped, "Let's hurry up and get this over with."

"I was joking!" He laughed. "Have a sense of humor, Swan!"

"My sense of humor vanished 8 years ago, Killian." She scoffed, shaking her head and continuing ahead of him. She didn't have time for this. If she was going to die, she'd at least have liked to get there and get it done quickly. He frowned, but she didn't see it. She was sure he knew something was up, but didn't bother explaining, even as he continued to question her. It wasn't until they reached an old, dusty looking tavern that he stopped trying to pick at her past. 

"Alright, let me do the talking. I know these people, and they're not very kind towards women..." He didn't sound pleased, but he had a gentle look on his face. "If they address you, say your name is..." Killian trailed off, looking to the side in thought.

"Lily." She filled in. He glanced at her.

"Yeah, that works. See, despite you being the princess... Your mother's reputation ruined any chance of young girls being named Emma. It'd be a dangerous play to use your real name." Emma nodded. 

"Okay. Lily Swan it is, then." He smiled at her. 

"You came up with that pretty fast... There may be a decent bit of pirate in you, luv." She scoffed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Can we hurry? The sooner we get to..." She cut off, afraid to name it. "You know where, the better."

He nodded. "Of course, Ladies first." He held open the door for her and she stepped inside.

***

Graham knew beautiful women. He saw them in taverns, talking with pirates all the time... But the blonde woman who walked into the Wolf's Heart was an entirely different kind of beautiful. The women he saw on a normal basis were dressed up, fancy, their hair done in intricate designs, to say the least... They tried to look beautiful, and did a good job of it in most cases.

But this woman. Her face was fresh, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and innocence. Her blonde hair fell around her face in waves... Graham was already to his feet, ready to cross the tavern and introduce himself when her companion followed her in.

Black leather pants, and boots, a black cotton shirt under a black vest, several silver necklaces around his neck, dipping into the v-line of the vest which revealed chest hair... He had black, windswept hair, piercing blue eyes that scanned the tavern in an almost threatening way. One hand was gently pressed to the blonde woman's back, leading her to a table, and his other hand... In place of his other hand was a menacing, silver hook. 

Dread moved swiftly down Graham's back. 

What was Captain Hook doing so far inland without his crew? And with a woman as beautiful as her? The unfairness of the situation filled his chest. He'd done nothing wrong in his life, and he couldn't even get someone from a tavern, but Captain Hook? Merciless, murderous, dangerous Captain Hook had the most beautiful woman in the world at his side?

But Graham sat back down, knowing it to be unwise to even think of trying to spar with the vicious pirate over a woman. Even a woman like her. But he couldn't help but watch the exchange between the two, and an old looking man with a white beard and long white hair. He looked a bit like the old myth, Santa Clause. Graham almost scoffed at the thought, taking a long drag from the drink in front of him. 

"We need a magic bean," Hook was saying in a low voice. "You have helped me before, I was hoping you would be as generous this time around."

The man narrowed his eyes. "And why do you, Captain Hook, need a magic bean?"

"Actually... I need two. One to return to Neverland, to seek out something I desire, and another to escape when I have found what I need." The old man narrowed his eyes.

"Two magic beans? Those are hard to come by, Captain."

"I know, which is why I came to you." He smiled charmingly, but the old man didn't look swayed. 

"What is it you are searching for?"

Hook paused, an uneasy look on his face. The woman spoke up then, and panic flared in her companion's dark eyes. "I know where the Dark One's dagger is, and need it to put a stop to his torment." 

She kept her voice low, but Graham still heard her. The old man chuckled. "That is a dangerous route, lassie. Good luck getting out-"

"Unscathed? Yes, I know. But you see... The Dark One already cursed me. If I tell anyone where his precious dagger is, I choke on my own blood... If anyone were to take it under my guidance... Well, _deathly_ consequences would follow for me." The old man grinned. "But he never said anything about if _I_ acquired the dagger myself."

"Ah." The man laughed again. "So you found a loophole in Rumpelstiltskin's plan?"

"The Crocodile is a slippery one, but yes," Hook said slowly, his fingers drumming on the table. "But before we divulge anymore of our plans, I'm afraid you need to tell us if you can even give us a magic bean, let alone two."

"Oh, I can." He smiled at them, before his expression turned dark. "But there is a great price involved."

"Name it." Hook smiled back coldly. Graham felt sick to his stomach at the look the man gave the woman. 

"A ring from Snow White-"

"Done." The woman said.

"And a night with her." He pointed at her, and Hook scowled.

" _She_ is not an option." The pirate snarled. Graham knew that sound, that stance, all too well. He was possessive over the woman, protective. Dare he think it, the pirate may have actual feelings for her. 

"Then I am afraid there is no deal." The old man smirked. "Either Snow White's wedding ring, and a night with your wench, or no magic beans."

Graham watched as Hook reached out and grabbed the man's collar. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, and she whispered something in his ear, something that made him relax and lean back in his seat, though the scowl was more prominent on his face than it had been before. The woman blinked at the old man slowly, before smiling. 

"Fine. One night... But when we're done, you hand the beans over... Immediately." Hook's lip curled, and his hand disappeared under the table, likely gripping the woman's. "In fact, show us them now, or the deal is off."

The old man smiled, pulling out a pouch. He flicked it open and two clear beans fell onto the table. The woman clearly wanted to snatch them up now, but Graham sensed she had a better plan. "Good," She held out her hand, and he shook it. "Of course... That night will come only after we've retrieved your ring."

The man scowled. "That was not part of the-"

"We never said when that night would come, but frankly, I don't trust that you won't run off while we go to get that ring for you." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"Fine. But hurry back. You have 3 days."

The woman shared a look with Hook, before they stood from the table. She put a hand on the table, slapping down two gold coins. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"As with you," He said through gritted teeth. "May I ask your name?"

"Lily. Lily Swan." She said without hesitation, before turning from the table. Graham watched with piqued interest as they left, Hook's arm around tightly her waist. He had a strong feeling that 'Lily' wasn't her real name. 


	5. five

five

~ CS ~

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Killian snapped when they got outside, dragging Emma by the arm to the side street by the tavern. "There is no way in hell I am letting him be alone with you!"

"And you won't have too," Squeaked Emma when he pushed her against the wall of the building. His eyes were wild, and she thought of the growling sound he had made when the old man suggested a night with her. It had both startled her and made her a little proud of herself. He'd acted like that over _her_...

"You really think we can get those beans without you doing it?"

"I _know_ we can." She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles relax under her touch. "We'll get the ring, and come back, and I'll meet him. I'll say that he has to show me the beans, or the deals off. When he shows them, you come from behind and knock him out. We take the beans, and go."

Killian smirked. "Bloody hell... What about the ring?"

"Please, if I'm risking my life to go into my mothers castle when I know she wants to rip out my heart... I'm keeping that damn ring."

He chuckled and kissed her, pulling her against him. In between kisses, he laughed. "Are you sure you weren't a pirate in another life, Swan?"

She just grinned and kissed him. His hook began pulling at the laces of the vest she wore and she laughed, pushing him back from her. "Don't we have to be headed to Snow's castle now?"

"That we do." He grinned. He took her hand and they turned, both freezing when they saw the silhouette at the end of the alley. Killin stepped in front of Emma, drawing his sword.

"Stand down, Captain." A voice said in a thick accent, similar to Killian's. "I hear you're headed to Snow White's castle."

The man stepped into the light, and Emma recognized him from the tavern. He'd been sitting in the back, watching them while they spoke to the old man... But something was off about him. Killian didn't relax, eyes narrowed. Emma wondered if he had noticed the man in the tavern as well.

"What's your name?" Emma spoke up, to Killian's clear dismay, if the look he gave her was any indication.

"Graham. I used to work for Queen Regina."

Emma felt a spark of excitement in her chest, but Killian didn't let her speak further. "Used too?"

"I was hired to kill Snow White as she rose to harness dark magic, before she had the princess... And resigned after I failed." Killian shot Emma a glance, but she was more focused on the man walking toward them. She drew her own sword and he stopped moving. "I have no intentions of hurting you. Either of you."

"I'd like to see you _try_ to hurt me, mate," Killian scowled.

"I'm not stupid. You're Captain Hook." Emma glanced at him. She was starting to question her habit of calling him Killian... "But I can help. I know how to get to Snow White's castle."

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Swan," Killian met her gaze and for a moment, they had a glaring contest, before she sighed, looking off to the side in annoyance. "We don't need help reaching the castle."

"Oh, so you know how to get in, too?" He asked, smirking at the look on Killian's face. "That's what I thought. Look, I won't ask anything in return... I need something from Snow White, and that is all the payment I'll need." Graham's smirk melted into a warm smile, directed at Emma. Killian blocked her from sight, a possessive gleam in his eyes.

"What do you need from the castle?"

"That, is for me to know." He smiled more, but all the warmth was gone. A shiver went down Emma's back. Something definitely wasn't right about him. "Do we have a deal?"

Killian looked at Emma and she nodded, whispering quietly. "If he turns on us... It's two versus one."

"Aye..." He then turned back to Graham. "You've got a deal mate. Lead the way."

***

They walked in silence through the woods. Graham was a few feet ahead of Emma and Hook, and his unease at following the scruffy huntsman was quickly wearing off on Emma.

He could tell in the way she fidgeted when Graham offered her a hand to help her off a rather large fallen tree trunk. Hook had been ready to run the huntsman through with his sword until Emma told him she would be fine. He was still anxious and ready to spring into battle if need be, but Emma's gentle grip on his hand had him somewhat calm.

Hook had fallen behind a little while later after picking up the compass that Emma had dropped. Looking down at it, he realized it was his. Or, at least, a compass he had stolen from a sinking pirate ship a long time ago. He didn't even remember the ships name...

He expected it to spin wildly, like it had the last time he looked at it, before meeting Emma. Now, it pointed directly at the blonde haired princess in front of him. Frustration had his gut twisting. He already knew he wanted Emma... He didn't need the stupid compass to tell him that.

A choked gasp from a few feet ahead had him rigid. Emma was gripping her throat, coughing and choking and Graham had a look of panic on his face. Hook ran forward. "Swan!?"

Her lips were red with blood, and fury tightened in his gut. Putting one arm around Emma as she choked, he pointed a threatening finger at Graham. "What did you say!?"

"I asked why you guys needed to go to Neverland!" Hook picked Emma up, sitting her on the ground.

"Use your magic, luv!" He insisted. She drew one hand away from her neck and waved it up and down slowly. A shimmer of white light came from her palm, and she sucked in a breath, before coughing again. More blood fell from her lips, but she wasn't choking anymore. "Bloody hell."

"What just happened?" Graham knelt down in front of Emma. Hook snarled, moving and throwing Graham against a tree.

"You keep your mouth shut! If you ask any questions about why we're going to Neverland, you ask me!"

"What, so she's not allowed to talk!?" Graham laughed. "I knew there was something wrong with you."

"Oh, she's allowed to talk, but if you hadn't noticed, talking about the location of the Dark One's dagger causes her to choke on her own blood!" Hook yelled. "So I say again, you have any questions, you. Ask. Me!"

"Killian." Emma croaked. He took a step back from Graham, before moving to her side. She gripped his hand tightly. "It's okay. I wasn't thinking."

"Still. He won't tell us what he wants from Snow's castle, so why should we tell him why we need to go to Neverland?" Her eyes glowed in the fading sunlight and he looked up.

Night was falling, and quickly. "We need to make camp."

"Let's keep walking a little longer." Graham sighed, massaging his throat.

"I said keep-"

"Killian, he's right. We have to move away from the blood, or it might draw some unwanted attention." He sighed, before nodding and picking Emma up. She yelped slightly. "I can walk!"

"I don't care." He said simply, holding her. His right arm was under her knees, his left arm, and hook, against her back. Emma sighed and put her arms around his neck.

"You're stubborn."

"So are you, luv. Lead the way, Huntsman." Graham rolled his eyes before beginning to walk through the woods again.

***

Emma watched as Killian stretched the tarp Graham had given him between two trees. He had told her she wasn't allowed to help him, not wanting her to over exert herself after she accidentally spoke of the dagger to Graham. She still tasted blood on her tongue, and it wasn't pleasant. Killian walked to her once he set the tarp up, putting his arm around her waist. Emma smiled, closing her eyes and kissing him slowly, hands on his shoulders.

The taste of blood didn't seem to bother him like it did her. Instead, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, before picking her up and carrying her to the area where he had laid out two blankets. He laid her down before resting on his side, his arms around her. She smiled, looking up at him, finding herself tracing his features with her eyes.

He was absolutely stunning, and her heart pounded in her chest, cheeks heating up slightly, as she remembered the events from the night before. The way he held her and kissed her. She hadn't wanted it to ever end, and she'd fallen asleep feeling better than she ever had before.

It also made her want to cry. She knew how she was going to die when they reached the dagger... And the thought made tears spring up in her eyes. So she buried her face in the leather of Killian's jacket. He startled slightly, before hugging her tighter, whispering soft words in her ear, calling her beautiful, or promising he'd never leave her, or let anything happen to her...

And she believed him, until she reminded herself that to get what he really wanted, he would have to kill her, as punishment for her leading him to the dagger. And it terrified her.

But for now... For now, she could pretend everything was okay, and that she wasn't going to lose something at the end of this...

Emma reached her head up and kissed his jaw, before nestling into his side and falling asleep.

***

Early in the morning, Graham shook Killian awake, and he, in turn, woke up Emma as the huntsman began packing things away. They were soon on their way again, before the sun had even risen over the horizon.

"How much farther?" Hook called, his arm around Emma, who almost looked half awake.

"There's a village nearby. We can get some horses form there, and be at the castle by noon." Graham called over his shoulder, without looking back at them.

Hook looked at Emma, whose head was on his shoulder. He tilted her chin up with his hook and she whined. "What?"

"Would you like me to carry you, princess? This must be an awful lot of walking for your second day on land." He gave her a cheeky grin and she punched his shoulder. Hook chuckled and held her close.

"I can walk, Killian- I mean, Hook- I mean..."

"Killian will do, luv." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She frowned. "I mean, what about in front of your enemies, and other pirates, or even traders, like back at the tavern?"

He chuckled, a part of him warming at the thought that she was worried about how she addressed him. "If you're so worried... Maybe just call me Killian in private, aye?" He whispered his next words in her ear. "Like when you need something to scream at night."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and Killian found himself grinning wider. "You are highly inappropriate," She breathed, giggling softly as they walked.

"I'm a pirate, luv. Being inappropriate is in my nature." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well as far as the rest fo the world is concerned, a princess such as myself, who has been locked away for her whole life, should not be exposed to such behavior." Hook laughed, shaking his head at the way she said it. He cought her hand in his, causing her to spin and plant against his chest, her fingers splayed over the soft leather jacket on his shoulders. Her cheeks heated up furthermore and she stuttered out a weak apology, before a grunt of pain came from ahead of them.

Emma whirled around, her sword in her hand in a matter of seconds. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, stepping ahead of her. "Come on, stay close."

***

They ran to a small ridge and stopped to see Graham on the ground, an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Emma moved to run toward him, but Killian's arm was in her way. "He's hurt! What are you-!"

She cut off when she saw who Killian was pointing his sword at. "Who are you?"

"The name's Robin Hood." The man said, his voice also holding a thick accent. Emma's head began to spin. After 18 years of voices like hers, then 10 years with only her voice, the accents of these three, very different men, were seriously throwing her for a loop. "Take another step, and this arrow goes through your friends heart."

"Go for it. He's no friend of mine."

"Killian! I mean- Hook!" She stepped under his arm, her had falling off when it hit his arm.

"Swan-"

"Princess!" Robin exclaimed, bending down on one knee.

"Wait, what?" Emma whispered. "You... You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. There wasn't a day these last ten years that your grandmother didn't tell me about you. She checked on you every day, even if you couldn't see her." Emma gaped. That was... A lot to take in. But...

"You know Regina?"

"Of course I do." Robin stood again. "I married her, after all."

"Bloody hell, what's the King of Misthaven doing in the middle of the forest?" Killian scoffed as Emma looked numbly at the ground. Robin looked kind, caring... He had the remnants of a beard along his jaw, and the crows feet around his eyes suggest many, many years of happy moments. 

"Well, I'm not king. Not really." Robin shook his head, lowering his bow. "Anyway, I'm hunting him."

Emma watched him point to Graham. "Why?"

"Because, he's employed by Snow White. Regina had an inkling he would be headed back to her castle soon... Of course, neither of us could have known you would be with him." Betrayal made Emma feel bitter. 

"You lied to us!" She accused, turning on the huntsman, who looked between her and Robin.

"No, I didn't. I'm not employed by Snow, she has my heart. But she hasn't controlled me in several years. Not since Regina stopped sending ships of men out to sea for no apparent reason." Emma's heart stopped. 

"Why did she stop?" Her voice was a low whisper.

"Snow assumed it was to keep you hidden, to keep her away from you." Graham sighed, pulling the arrow from his shoulder, wincing in pain. 

"What should we do with him?" Killian scoffed.

"Leave him." Emma didn't hesitate. She could feel the shocked looks her way, even from the pirate behind her. 

"Swan, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! He lied to us!" She whirled around on her heel. "I-I actually thought that there would be someone who didn't switch sides in a moments notice!"

She saw the hurt in Killian's eyes, but she almost didn't care. He knew she was talking about him, and she was glad he knew, because she was angry. Angry at him, for flipping around, for going from her enemy to her... What? Her lover? The man who kissed her for saving his life? The man who decided that she would get to go to shore because she saved his life? 

She felt like a stupid princess from a stupid fairy tale, falling for the first guy to lay eyes on her! That was practically what she'd done! She'd fallen into Killian's charm, into his smiles, and touches, and kisses, and now she was leading him to a dagger that would only end in her death! And she hadn't even told him that he would be forced to kill her when he grabbed it! Why? 

Because she knew it wouldn't change his mind even if she did tell him. 

He was a selfish pirate, who only cared about his revenge! He didn't care about his dead love enough to put her sword somewhere it could be remembered, rather than in a place it could rust away into nothingness! If that's what he did in memory of the woman he had spent god knows how long trying to avenge, then why would he care if she would die at his hand after she lead him to the dagger!?

The tip of Robin's arrow suddenly lit, and Graham cried out, the arrow still pointed at his chest. "Whoa, what are you doing!?"

"It's not me!" He said as the dry sticks near Emma's feet began to catch as well. 

"Emma, you have to calm down!" Killian moved to block her sight of the arrow and the sticks, his hands on her shoulders. He started stomping on the fire. "Emma, luv. Calm down, please."

She wanted to shake her head and yell at him, but she held her tongue, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The anger in her gut fizzled out, and she felt weak. Her knees nearly buckled under her own weight, and Killian was forced to catch her and sit her on the forest floor. "Emma?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. 

"Well, well, well." They all turned to look up. Sitting on a tree branch over their heads was Rumpelstiltskin. Robin lifted his bow, a scowl on his face. "Ah, remember the last time you tried that, dearie? Didn't end so well for you, now did it?"

Robin growled and Rumple laughed. Killian drew his sword. "What do you want, Crocodile?"

"Oh! To gloat, of course! Ya know, I didn't think little Emma of Misthaven would have it in her... Ya know, being the product of twue wuv! But turns out little miss pure... Isn't so pure after all." Killian looked down at Emma, but she was just as confused as him. "Oh! What I mean, of course... Well, that fire? That was dark magic, dearie! You have the potential to become the darkest of them all... Even darker than me... And you're on the right path, at this rate! Too bad Queenie Regina couldn't save you after all!"

Robin fired an arrow up at the branch, and the scaly imp vanished with a titter before the branch could fall to the ground, nearly striking Graham in the head. Emma felt sick to her stomach, staring at the patch of burnt branches. Dark magic. She was the product of true love, how in hell could she do dark magic? 

"Emma?" Killian whispered, kneeling before her. She met his eyes, before beginning to speak. 

"Neverland." Pain seared down her throat, but she didn't stop. "Dark woods..." She started chocking. "Echo Caves..." She coughed, and blood dripped from her mouth. "Need... Pixie... Dust..."

She felt like her throat was swollen from the amount of blood filling it, and her words came out as gargles as tears filled her eyes. Killian tried to get her to stop, but she kept trying to speak, kept trying to name the path that would take him to the dagger, and the final place it rested.

"Skull...." She gagged, unable to breath as the blood continued past her lips. "Rock..."

"Emma!" Killian's voice was the last thing before she lost consciousness. 


End file.
